


Comment apprivoiser un assassin

by LonelyDay



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Gen, Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Post-HYDRA Reveal
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-11
Updated: 2015-12-09
Packaged: 2018-04-25 21:22:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 15,550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4977001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LonelyDay/pseuds/LonelyDay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Entre la recherche des agents infiltrés d'HYDRA et un quotidien pas si tranquille que ça, Sam doit apprendre à gérer les sautes d'humeur d'un assassin ronchon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. La Confiance

**Author's Note:**

> Fiction rédigée du POV de Sam qui n'est là que pour illustrer une aventure avec mon équipe préférée. En Post-CATWS, Steve, Sam, Nat et Bucky cherchent à démanteler HYDRA ( du moins, en partie ). Potentiels Steve/Bucky et Nat/Sam à la fin. Certains personnages d'AOS feront une courte apparition. Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, je ne gagne pas d'argent et ils sont la propriété de Marvel. En espérant que cela vous plaise.

Il était habitué à tomber. C'était ce qu'on apprenait à faire quand on était parachutiste. Tomber sans mourir, tomber sans avoir peur. Tomber pour vivre.

Mais il avait laissé au placard son uniforme depuis longtemps – depuis le brouillard, le feu, les explosions et le corps sans vie de Riley, un rictus rieur imprimé à jamais sur ses lèvres pâles – et n'avait pas de parachute. Rien que des ailes brisées pour se replier dans son dos.

Le froid l'avait enveloppé et puis on l'avait sauvé. Ça n'avait pas été si terrible, mais il avait eu la frousse et s'était promis de ne plus jamais approcher ce maudit Soldat de l'Hiver.

Il n'avait malheureusement pas encore prévu que Steve soit si borné et qu'il se décide à ramener d'entre les morts l'ami avec qui ils battaient le pavé des rues de Brooklyn quelques soixante-dix années plus tôt.

Il n'avait pas pu dire non. Il l'avait suivi. Steve était le genre de personne à qui il ne pouvait rien refuser.

Si on lui avait dit où ça le mènerait, il se serait peut-être ravisé. Il ne s'était pas attendu à passer ses samedis après-midi – parce qu'apparemment, personne n'avait voulu prendre en considération qu'il pouvait avoir quelque chose de plus intéressant à faire – à surveiller ledit Soldat de l'Hiver qu'il s'était promis de ne plus jamais approcher.

Pour être raté, c'était raté.

C'était de sa faute, en même temps. Steve lui avait demandé une bonne quinzaine de fois si ça le gênait de jouer les thérapeutes pour soldats atteints de PTSD. Oh, c'était son métier après-tout – du moins, l'une de ses activités – et il avait toujours pris très au sérieux ses fonctions, mais avec Barnes dans ses locaux,  _sérieusement_.

L'idée au départ, ça avait été de lui faire voir un psychiatre et ça avait bien marché au début, mais après …

Monsieur Barnes s'en était lassé. Il avait émis beaucoup de réticence à parler au médecin. Steve et Natasha avaient voulu s'en charger, mais ça n'avait pas duré plus longtemps. Monsieur Barnes s'en était lassé aussi vite. À vrai dire, ça avait même été pire. Il s'était montré récalcitrant et muet, comme s'il refusait le traitement qu'on lui prescrivait.

Sam avait eu envie sur le coup de sortir un « je te l'avais bien dit » à Steve, mais il s'en était abstenu. Ce n'était pas si drôle que ça et il avait fait un effort pour se mettre à sa place. Qu'aurait-il fait si, du jour au lendemain, il avait croisé un soldat fantôme aux traits de Riley, s'il s'était rendu compte que Riley n'avait jamais péri criblé de balles, que ce n'était qu'un coup monté et qu'il servait désormais d'arme redoutable dans le camp de nazis complètement givrés ? Si on partait du principe que les nazis en tenaient une sacrée couche à la base, il fallait bien se rendre compte du niveau de ces gars-là. Sur une échelle de 10 du barge et de l'impensable, il les plaçait largement à 9 – à savoir qu'il plaçait aussi Steve à 7, les Chitauris et Loki à 8 et Tony Stark à 10. HYDRA n'avait pas qu'un peu amoché Bucky Barnes, ils l'avaient complètement détruit avant de recoller les morceaux à leur guise et tant pis s'il y avait eu des dégâts au passage, un peu comme s'ils avaient fait un puzzle sans se soucier ni du dessin, ni de la forme des pièces.

Steve lui avait dit, à peu de chose prêt, qu'il pensait conseiller à Barnes d'intégrer un groupe de soutien, parce que s'il refusait de se confier à son médecin et à ses amis, peut-être qu'il accepterait de le faire avec des personnes qui avaient vécu une expérience semblable à la sienne. Et c'était vrai après tout, Steve ne lui avait pas spécifiquement demandé de s'en occuper, mais Sam s'en était senti obligé quand il avait vu son air de chien battu dans son salon.

Maudit soit Steve et sa gueule d'ange à qui on ne pouvait rien refuser.

Sam n'était qu'un crétin de toute façon. Il s'était mis dans la mouise tout seul. C'était lui et lui seul qui avait proposé ses services aux Vengeurs et au SHIELD, oui, parce que « il y a sans doute plus d'une victime d'HYDRA dans vos rangs et je sais plutôt bien gérer les désordres post-traumatique, c'était mon job avant ».

Maintenant il se retrouvait à gérer une bande d'assassins surentraînés qui tiraient tous une tête de trois pieds de longs et qui trimbalaient des cernes tellement grosses sous les yeux qu'elles cachaient sans doute tout leur malheur dedans.

C'était mal de réagir comme ça parce que ces agents n'y pouvaient vraiment rien, mais il y avait Barnes avec eux.

Il s'était quand même assuré – avec le semblant de raison qui lui restait – que Barnes n'était pas un danger pour les autres agents. Selon Steve, il avait retrouvé le contrôle sur lui-même, mais qu'est-ce que Sam pourrait faire s'il pétait un câble en plein milieu de séance ? Il avait beau être le Faucon – un Vengeur hors pair, ça allait de soi –, il n'était pas de taille face à l'ex-sergent Barnes.

Et merde.

Barnes se faufilait dans la salle à petits pas. Il était en retard, à chaque fois, et ne bougeait pas à l'entrée tant que Sam ne lui faisait pas signe d'avancer. Il s'asseyait tout au fond et regardait les gens autour de lui avec des yeux hagards, mais la tête haute, alerte. On aurait dit un faon qui apprenait à marcher. Tu parles d'un faon. Un faon de cent kilos avec un bras en métal meurtrier et une lunette de sniper pour arme de prédilection.

Il n'avait pas dit un mot, pas une seule fois, jusqu'à cette séance, et Sam n'avait pas compris pourquoi il avait choisi cette séance en particulier.

Pour les détendre, Sam avait demandé à tous – après qu'ils aient confié une de leur peur et qu'ils aient pu en discuter librement sans jugement aucun – de parler de quelque chose qu'ils aimaient et qui les rendaient heureux.

C'était la première fois que Barnes levait la main. Sam ne pouvait pas lui refuser de s'exprimer. Du bout des lèvres, il lui avait demandé de parler – c'était une telle surprise.

– Tu as quelque chose à nous dire ?

– Ouais. Enfin puisqu'on peut partager nos hobbys, je crois que j'ai quelques idées. J'aime bien cuisiner quand ça ne va pas trop. Généralement je fais des gâteaux, mais des fois j'aime aussi préparer des tartes.

Sam resta un moment sans rien dire et tourna son regard vers le reste de l'assistance qui dévisageait le Soldat de l'Hiver. La simple idée d'imaginer Barnes cuisiner le fit glousser. C'était peut-être un truc qui lui avait servi pendant ses années de service à HYDRA. Ils pouvaient très bien faire passer des examens à l'entrée et peut-être que des compétences culinaires étaient requises pour grimper les échelons de l'organisme terroriste.

Les réflexions qui lui vinrent à l'esprit étaient déplacées. Barnes était un agent comme un autre – merde. Il n'avait pas le droit de lui faire ça.

La première fois de Barnes s'était faite en fanfare. Personne n'était prêt de l'oublier.

 

 

– Il nous a sorti qu'il aimait faire la cuisine ou je ne sais pas trop quoi. Tu vois, je n'ai pas trop compris sur le moment. C'était la première fois qu'il élevait la voix – je commençais à me demander si HYDRA ne lui avait arraché la langue. C'était …

– Bizarre, continua Steve. Je suis désolé, Sam. Je n'aurais jamais dû te demander de t'en occuper.

– C'est mon boulot en même temps. Tous ces types qui ce sont faits retourner le cerveau par HYDRA … je n'avais jamais vu une chose pareille. Mais c'est un peu mon devoir de leur apporter mon aide.

Ce n'était pas vraiment son devoir. Il en avait fait le sien, parce qu'il bossait avec les Vengeurs, parce qu'il bossait avec Steve et parce que Steve tenait à Bucky.

Steve parut réfléchir un moment, du moins, c'était ce qu'on expression laissait entendre. Il fronçait ses grands sourcils concernés. Il fixait le sol, ses deux immenses bras croisés sur sa poitrine. Si Sam lui avait demandé combien faisaient trois-milles-quatre-cents-vingt-sept multipliés par six-cents-trente-trois, il n'aurait pas pu faire une tête pareille. Il prenait la chose très au sérieux.

Ça paraissait très peu approprié pour l'endroit où ils se trouvaient. Il fallait tout de même considérer qu'ils se trouvaient sur un building à trois-cents mètres du sol, en plein Hong Kong, prêts à s'élancer à la poursuite de l'un des derniers agents d'HYDRA qu'ils étaient parvenus à débusquer. Sa couverture, plutôt bien rodée, ne l'avait jamais conduit à approcher le SHIELD. Agent financier, il avait été en poste à Londres, Paris, New-York et, depuis la chute du SHIELD, Hong Kong.

– Tu sais, Sam, si ça t'embête, je peux toujours trouver quelqu'un d'autre. Je suis sûr qu'il y a d'autres conseillers très qualifiés, d'autres psychologues même. Il y a peut-être quelqu'un au SHIELD qui pourrait prendre la relève et …

– Steve, Steve, coupa Sam en riant. Stop.

Steve pouvait avoir cette drôle de manie de parler sans s'arrêter, borné qu'il était. Ce n'était pas un manque de respect, mais plus une peur de déranger – sa bonté – qui paralysait les neurones de son cerveau de fonctionner correctement.

– Je me suis proposé pour le faire, je le ferai. Ça ne me dérange pas. Et puis il s'est confié devant tout le monde. C'est bon signe, non ?

– Sans doute, sans doute. Mais tu es sûr que …

– Bordel, Steve !  _Stop_  !

Le super-soldat se fendit d'un sourire vainqueur.

Hilarant, tout bonnement hilarant de se foutre de sa gueule alors qu'ils étaient en mission et qu'ils discutaient d'un sujet aussi tendu.

– Tire pas cette tête, déclara Steve, fier. Tu vas faire peur à l'agent Schneider.

– C'est ça, Capitaine, grommela Sam.

Il fixa sa montre. Sonnèrent dix-neuf heures, l'heure à laquelle leur homme devrait sortir du bâtiment pour rejoindre le chauffeur qui l'attendait sur le trottoir. Le Faucon déploya ses ailes sans attendre et prit son élan. Au moment de plonger, il attrapa Capitaine America au vol qui s'agrippa à son bras.

Steve pesait une tonne. Difficile de croire qu'un jour, il n'avait pas fait plus d'une cinquantaine kilos – et encore, ses fringues et ses chaussures comprises. Sam avait tant halluciné que Steve avait fini par lui montrer de vieilles photographies. Il avait toujours les mêmes traits, la même expression concernée et douloureuse que ceux qu'il lui connaissait – à croire Steve avait toujours porté le monde sur ses épaules – et le même sourire. Bien sûr, la plupart des clichés le représentaient aux côtés de Bucky. Ce n'était peut-être qu'à partir de ce moment que Sam s'était rendu compte à quel point retrouver le Soldat de l'Hiver devait être important pour Steve.

Ils piquèrent sur une centaine de mètres et tournoyèrent un moment entre les buildings. Sam pouvait apercevoir en tout petit dans la rue la voiture noire de l'agent Schneider à l'arrêt. Les portes du bâtiment s'ouvrirent et en sortirent cinq hommes. L'un d'entre eux seulement se dirigea vers la voiture.

– C'est lui, à coup sûr, fit savoir Steve.

– Parce que tu arrives à le reconnaître à cette distance ?

– Il porte toujours la même cravate rouge et il a le crâne rasé.

– Comme s'il ne pouvait pas y avoir d'autres types dans tout Hong Kong qui portent une cravate rouge et le crâne rasé ?

– Je te dis que je le reconnais !

Sam ricana. Steve ne finirait sans doute jamais de l'étonner.

Ils poursuivirent la voiture sur plusieurs rues, veillant toujours à ne pas se faire repérer. Après quelques minutes, le poids de Steve commença à sérieusement se faire ressentir sur les articulations mises à rude épreuve de Sam. Il pinça les lèvres et serra les mâchoires. Ils ne tarderaient plus à descendre. L'agent Schneider se trouvait à moins de cinq minutes seulement de son arrivée. Il fallait l'arrêter avant. Impossible de le faire à la vue des hongkongais, mais, par chance, le trajet conduirait la voiture noire dans une ruelle étroite où l'homme pourrait être arrêté sans trop éveillé la curiosité des passants.

C'était le plan. Il n'était pas parfait, mais il n'y avait – en apparence – aucune raison que cela capote.

Sam avait parlé trop vite.

Au moment où la voiture fut censée prendre ladite ruelle, elle changea sa direction et continua son chemin.

Cela voulait dire soit que le chauffeur avait changé son trajet, soit – pire – qu'il les avait repérés, soit – encore pire – que quelqu'un avait averti Schneider de leur présence à Hong Kong. Ça ne sentait vraiment pas bon.

– Ça craint, ça craint vraiment, déclara-t-il.

– On change de plan, ordonna Steve. Tant pis pour la discrétion, il faut vraiment qu'on descende. Quelqu'un l'a peut-être prévenu et on ne peut pas le laisser nous devancer. Descends.

– Maintenant ?

– Maintenant ! Descends sur lui, on l'arrête au prochain feu.

Steve avait sa conception tout à fait particulière de l'urgence et un style qui lui était propre. Il n'allait certainement pas créer la panique au milieu des civils et privilégierait leur protection et la politesse.

Sam s'y était fait et même quand il l'entendait dire « s'il vous plaît » à des agents d'HYDRA à qui il venait tout juste de casser la figure, il ne s'étonnait plus.

Ils piquèrent au bout de la rue, tout en suivant du regard la voiture. Le véhicule s'arrêta au milieu d'une fil. C'était le bon moment.

Sam les descendit en douceur et Steve se précipita, arborant les couleurs des Etats-Unis au milieu des citoyens suivant d'un regard interloqué le soldat qui slalomait dans les voitures et glissait sur leur capot.

Sam se retint de se taper la tête contre un mur. Il avait envie de hurler après Steve. Ils étaient des soldats, des agents du SHIELD, des Vengeurs, des professionnels, pas des cascadeurs. Tout le monde les regardait. Tout le monde allait comprendre que quelque chose n'était pas normal.

Comment allaient-ils expliquer tout ça à l'agent Hill ?

Sam suivit Steve malgré tout, sans se formaliser des murmures des passants et des têtes qui commençaient à passer par les fenêtres. Il s'arrêta à côté de lui, à la porte du conducteur de la voiture qu'ils recherchaient. Les vitres teintées ne leur permettaient aucun aperçu de l'intérieur. Schneider pouvait parfaitement avoir échappé à leur surveillance qu'ils ne l'auraient pas remarqué.

Steve frappa au carreau et attendit.

Du Capitaine America tout craché.

La fenêtre s'abaissa et révéla un visage féminin. La femme lui sourit de ses petites lèvres rondes et passa une main dans ses cheveux courts.

– Vous voulez faire un tour ? Je vous embarque ! proposa-t-elle d'un ton joueur au parfait accent américain.

Steve se tourna vers lui dans geste brusque et ils se dévisagèrent.

Quelque chose clochait,  _définitivement_.

Le coulissement de la fenêtre du passager les interrompit. Un espace à peine suffisant pour laisser passer un bras humain leur dévoila le visage du fameux Schneider collé au dossier du siège. À voir la sueur qui dégoûtait de son front et l'agitation dans son regard, il était facile de comprendre qu'il était affolé.

Sam n'eut pas le temps de se demander quelle en était la raison, les yeux de Bucky les fixèrent de l'habitacle du véhicule.

Est-ce qu'il rêvait ou Bucky, l'ancien Soldat de l'Hiver, bras armé d'HYDRA, avait son pistolet enfoncé dans la bouche de l'agent Schneider ?

– Montez, leur dit-il d'un ton sec. Vite.

Steve s'exécuta et s'installa à l'avant avec le chauffeur. Sam se précipita vers à l'arrière – à côté de Bucky, un flingue à la main, l'air colère et les yeux flamboyants de haine.

Il ne pouvait rêver mieux.

Il se pressa dans le siège – c'était à peine s'il avait assez de place pour ses jambes – et tous refermèrent portes et fenêtres.

– Alors les gars, pas trop fatigués ?

Le chauffeur se retourna et passa un main sur son visage qui se décolla, pixels par pixels. Ça n'avait vraiment rien de naturel.

Sam se souvint de la chute du SHIELD, de la montée d'HYDRA, de Natasha et de son masque. L'espionne leur lança un grand sourire et reporta de nouveau son attention sur la route. Ils démarrèrent.

Le silence dura un petit moment, peut-être trois intersections, avant que Sam ne craque. Comment pouvaient-ils tous rester si calmes ?

– Pourquoi est-ce que Bucky a son arme enfoncée dans la gorge de notre mission ? demanda-t-il de sa voix la plus tranquille en désignant du doigt son coéquipier – oui, son coéquipier.

– Ça l'empêche de gueuler, rétorqua le concerné.

Sam lui retourna des yeux écarquillés et sa tête la plus circonspecte.

– Sérieusement ? C'est tout ce que tu trouves à dire pour t'expliquer ?

– Quoi ?! s'emporta le soldat. Qu'est-ce que tu voulais que je fasse ? Il ne m'a pas laissé le choix. Il a commencé à crier à peine monté dans la bagnole et je n'avais pas prévu de bâillon ! Je n'avais pas d'autres choix !

– Natasha ?

– Je n'ai pas de meilleures explications, désolée.

– C'est pas vrai, souffla Sam.

Pas soutenu pour un sous, il s'enfonça plus profondément dans son fauteuil et attendit. Que pouvait-il faire de plus ? Une base restée fidèle au SHIELD les attendait. Cette partie du plan n'avait sans doute pas changé.

Après une éternité, Steve finit par sortir de son inquiétante torpeur.

– C'était pas le plan, Nat.

– Je sais, on a …

– Vous deviez venir nous chercher une fois l'agent Schneider neutralisé. On avait un lieu de rendez-vous spécifique. Là, ça n'a clairement plus rien à voir avec ce qui était prévu. Ce n'était pourtant pas compliqué.

– Steve, je sais tout ça. On a juste changé une partie du plan en cours de route. L'opportunité s'est présentée, on l'a prise. On ne s'est pas posé la question.

– Qu'est-ce que tu entends par « l'opportunité s'est présentée » ?

– On est un peu allé trouver le chauffeur et on lui a un peu emprunté son véhicule.

Steve se massa l'arrête du nez entre deux doigts. Il se mit à marmonner :

– Ok, ok. Tant pis, maintenant c'est fait. Ce n'est pas … Nat, il fallait juste nous avertir qu'il y avait un changement de plan.

– Je sais, mais c'est Bucky qui a eu l'idée.

Oh super. De mieux en mieux. Maintenant c'était Bucky qui prenait les commandes de leurs opérations, Bucky à qui il arrivait encore de ne plus se souvenir de sa date de naissance.

C'était au tour de Sam d'avoir des sueurs froides. Il se sentit étrangement proche de l'agent d'HYDRA – pour la première fois de sa vie et sans doute la dernière. Pris au piège par le Soldat de l'Hiver.

Steve fit volte-face, ses yeux bleus fixant avec gravité le soldat. Ils se dévisageaient l'un l'autre avec une telle intensité que Sam aurait été prêt à parier qu'ils se parlaient dans une langue qui leur était propre. Ils avaient été meilleurs amis – ils l'étaient sans doute toujours – et avaient vécu la première partie de leur vie ensemble, sans doute en auraient-ils été ainsi toute leur vie si la fatalité du destin n'avait pas eu la cruauté de les séparer.

Ce discours se prolongea. Ça en devenait gênant. Sam se sentit de trop et même le regard désolé de Natasha dans le rétroviseur intérieur ne lui apporta qu'un maigre soutien.

La torture se termina par un soupir de Steve et le craquement produit par la rencontre fulgurante entre poing en métal de Bucky et le nez de Schneider.

 

 

Plus tard, il fallut expliquer aux agents du SHIELD de Hong Kong pourquoi le terroriste français avait le nez en sang.


	2. La Confidence

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Une référence à _Inglourious Basterds_ dans ce chapitre.

Sam prit une profonde inspiration et compta jusqu'à cinq dans sa tête. Il devait garder son calme. Il devait impérativement garder son calme.

– Je mets toujours de la cannelle dans les tartes aux pommes que je prépare. Ça leur donne meilleur goût.

– Tu devrais alterner les fruits. Mélanger les pommes et les poires, par exemple. Mes gosses adorent.

– Tu peux même prendre plusieurs sortes de pommes. Tu les cuis un peu au préalable avant de les caraméliser pour uniformiser ton mélange.

– Arrêtez avec vos tartes aux pommes. Les gâteaux aux pommes, ça, c'est la vie.

Avait-il été assommé durant une mission ? Était-il désormais dans le coma ? Cela ne pouvait pas expliquer pourquoi les pommes monopolisaient la conversation du groupe depuis plus de cinq minutes sans raison apparente, mais ça expliquait peut-être pourquoi les acteurs de cette conversation étaient d'anciens soldats lobotomisés par HYDRA.

À bien y réfléchir. Il y avait tout de même une raison, la plus plausible et la plus agaçante de vérité possible. Sam tourna son attention vers le plus récalcitrant de ses patients.

Le sergent James « Bucky » Buchanan Barnes aka le Soldat de l'Hiver et désormais agent et membre actif du SHIELD.

Le soldat était assis tranquillement sur sa chaise, les mains repliées sur son torse et observait avec attention les autres agents. Sam crut déceler une forme de sourire courber ses lèvres – et oh la saleté, il était carrément en train de se foutre de sa gueule avec ses conneries sur les pommes.

Parce qu'il fallait les entendre ses bêtises sur les épluchures de pommes. Sam avait eu la bonne idée de demander ce que les agents faisaient quand ils sentaient une de leurs crises d'angoisse pointer. Il fallait qu'ils puissent les affronter à n'importe quel moment, ne pas perdre pieds et savoir calmer la panique. Il y avait des techniques de respiration et des moyens de faire le vide dans leur tête pour en chasser toutes les idées noires qui pouvaient les aider. Il y avait aussi des activités que chacun pouvait s'approprier et qui leur permettrait de se retrouver et les accompagner dans leur rémission.

Jamais de sa vie Sam n'avait encore entendu quelqu'un lui dire qu'il se mettait à éplucher des pommes pour éviter les crises. C'était plus fort que lui, le seul fait d'imaginer Bucky, l'épluche-légume dans la main, penché sur ses fruits et sa poubelle, lui avait donné envie de rire – nerveusement. Il ne mettait pas du tout en doute les capacités culinaires du soldat, seulement sa parole. À chaque séance, il avait désormais droit à une anecdote sur les histoires extraordinaires de Bucky le Commis de l'Hiver et de son couteau de cuisine, mais pas une seule fois il ne l'avait entendu parler de son expérience et de ses ressentis. Ce n'était qu'un moyen de détourner l'attention des véritables problèmes.

Il faudrait en parler à Steve, plus tard, mais il faudrait d'abord en parler à Bucky.

Il coupa la conversation de ses patients et mit fin à la séance. Il les salua les uns après les autres, mais pria Bucky de l'attendre. Celui-ci s'adossa à la porte, les mains dans les poches et patienta.

Sam s'avança vers lui et lui fit signe de le suivre dans le couloir. Bucky ne lui jeta pas un regard, mais consentit à sa demande. Ils marchèrent un moment sans parler. Sam n'avait pas l'habitude de se retrouver seul avec Bucky. Il le voyait toujours comme l'arme qui avait arraché ses ailes et manqué de tuer Steve Rogers.

Il se racla la gorge avant de parler :

– Est-ce que tu t'en sors avec ces séances ? Ce n'est pas trop compliqué ?

– J'ai peut-être été lobotomisé par HYDRA, mais je ne suis pas complètement incapable.

– Ce n'est pas ce que je veux dire, mais je sais que ça peut être une épreuve difficile de se confier pendant ces séances.

– Ça va. Je supporte.

Sam s'arrêta, mais Bucky poursuivit. Il dut le retenir, la main sur son bras, pour lui parler. Bucky sursauta et fit volte-face. En un instant, Sam avait retrouvé le Soldat de l'Hiver. Ses yeux lui lançaient des éclairs. Il n'y avait que colère dans son visage crispé. Bucky se dégagea avec violence et reprit sa route. Sam dut le poursuivre.

– Bucky, je suis désolé. Je ne voulais pas te brusquer, je voulais seulement qu'on parle de ces séances parce que ça me semble important.

– Ça va, Sam. Je te l'ai déjà dit, grommela-t-il. Je sais que c'est Steve qui t'a demandé de t'occuper de moi, mais je ne veux pas qu'il s'en mêle, pas plus que je ne veux que toi tu t'en mêles. Je n'ai pas besoin de vous.

Aïe. Voilà d'où venaient tous ses problèmes.

 

 

Après l'interrogatoire, Schneider lâcha un nom – une des milliers de têtes d'HYDRA. Un fonctionnaire débusqué dans la capitale ukrainienne, un de plus qui se cachait sous ses gros billets.

Mais l'argent ne peut pas tout acheter. Le SHIELD ayant gardé des contacts au sein de nombreuses institutions gouvernementales, un arrangement avait aisément été trouvé avec le pays.

Ils furent donc tous débarqués à Kiev, dans le froid glacial de janvier. Natasha et Bucky sourcillèrent à peine, comme si leur peau, transformée en cuir, s'était adaptée à ces intempéries, Steve et son super-sérum eurent un frisson et Sam, lui, resta prostré sur place, les mains glissées dans les poches d'un épais blouson, le bonnet descendu jusqu'aux oreilles et une écharpe recouvrant presque complètement son visage. Natasha lui lança un sourire en coin. Inutile de se moquer, il était né aux Etats-Unis, pas au pays des ours polaires.

Dasha, une actrice populaire dans son pays et affiliée au SHIELD, les accueillit une fois sur place. Le plan c'était – dans les grandes lignes – de s'introduire dans une des grandes fêtes qui regrouperaient tout le gratin ukrainien, y compris musiciens, chanteurs et stars montantes du cinéma, artistes et mannequins avec son aide. Elle présenterait Natasha comme son garde du corps, Steve comme son nouvel attaché de presse anglophone et Sam et Bucky comme ses assistants. Pour plus de confidentialité, ils revêtiraient tous un des masques que Natasha chérissait tant – Capitaine America, la Veuve Noire, le Faucon et le Soldat de l'Hiver dans une même pièce, à Kiev, ça faisait sans doute beaucoup. Bien entendu, Sam ne parlait pas un mot d'ukrainien, ni de russe et pour éviter toute suspicion, Dasha les ferait passer, Bucky et lui, pour des italiens. « Les ukrainiens parlent le russe, l'anglais, l'allemand et le français, mais pas l'italien », leur avait-elle assuré.

Sam ne parlait pas plus l'italien que l'ukrainien.

Sam aurait pu, comme d'ordinaire, se retrouver à faire équipe avec Steve – c'était prévu au départ –, mais il avait eu la bonne idée de subtilement proposer de faire équipe avec Bucky. Le concerné avait marmonné pendant un moment avant d'accepter. Natasha lui avait lancé un regard discret, elle avait parfaitement compris. Cela faisait des jours – depuis son altercation infructueuse avec Bucky – que le soldat refusait catégoriquement de lui parler. Il avait tenté de s'excuser auprès de lui, sans grand succès. Bucky restait distant et imperméable à toutes ses tentatives d'approche, quand il ne l'ignorait pas ou l'évitait tout simplement. Il lui était même arrivé d'essayer de se fondre dans des groupes d'agents qui se présentait sur son chemin – ce qui avait plus fait rire Sam qu'autre chose en voyant les figures étonnés qui se retournaient sur Bucky. Les séances de thérapies de groupe étaient bien évidemment proscrites et c'était d'autant plus regrettable qu'il y avait, avant qu'ils ne se fâchent, été plutôt assidu – à sa manière. Sam se sentait coupable. Il n'aurait jamais dû se confier à Steve sur ces sujets personnels, pas plus qu'il n'aurait dû aborder Bucky de cette manière. Il s'était mépris à cause de l'amitié qui le liait à Steve et de sa méfiance envers le Soldat de l'Hiver qui persistait jour après jour. Il ne pouvait pas obliger Bucky à lui parler, mais si l'occasion se présentait, il ne devait pas la rater.

Saisir cette opportunité n'était peut-être pas la meilleure idée qu'il ait eue dans sa vie – il l'aurait sans doute mise à côté de celle qu'il avait eue d'aider Steve à secourir un assassin lobotomisé. Jamais Sam n'avait travaillé en duo avec le Soldat de l'Hiver – qui avait pu se débarrasser de sa muselière. Peut-être y avait-il un début à tout, non ? Il espérait faire passer le message à Bucky et lui montrer qu'il était prêt à lui faire confiance.

Et peut-être que tout ceci allait finalement se finir en fiasco monumental et qu'il s'abstiendrait définitivement de prendre de telles initiatives.

Lors de la soirée, ils se retrouvèrent grimés dans des costards noirs. Sam resta muet aussi souvent que possible. Son accent sorti tout droit d'Harlem se ferait repérer à des kilomètres. Steve avait eu beau lui faire répéter quelques phrases basiques d'italien, ça n'avait rien donné de bien concluant. Natasha s'était seulement fendu la poire toute la soirée et Bucky avait ronchonné – pour changer.

Dasha les présenta quand quelques-uns des invités les dévisagèrent – Sam ne voulait pas se faire passer pour la victime, mais les regards s'attardaient un peu trop longtemps sur lui à son goût. Ils la suivirent partout où elle allait. Elle riait beaucoup, buvait beaucoup aussi et Sam ne comprenait pas un broc de ce qu'elle pouvait raconter.

Malgré tout, il ne perdait pas de vue sa mission. Ses yeux percèrent à travers la salle avec une précision digne d'un rapace. Au milieu du flot de fourrures et de diamant qui recouvraient l'assemblé, il repéra l'agent d'HYDRA : un petit quarantenaire bedonnant au nez protubérant et à la face ronde et joviale du bon vivant, très loin de l'image qu'on se faisait des féroces soldats de l'organisation terroriste. Il fit un signe discret à Bucky qui le lui rendit. Ils avaient tous les deux repérés la cible.

Le fou rire de Dasha interrompit sa chasse. Natasha et Steve se prêtaient au jeu de bon cœur et tous les regards s'étaient tournés vers lui. Sam resta interdit. Presque vexé de ne pas comprendre pourquoi on se moquait ouvertement de lui, il fit un signe de tête à Bucky qui lui chuchota à l'oreille qu'elle avait fait allusion à leurs prétendues origines et à la réputation des italiens.

Et comme il l'avait craint, ils avaient attiré l'attention plus qu'il ne le fallait. Quelques jeunes femmes vinrent leur tourner autour, leur lançant des regards entendus. Un homme, des boucles rousses, une moustache et un bouc soignés pour habiller son long visage, s'approcha. Il tendit une main ornée de bagues à Bucky, la gauche.

Il ne manquait plus que ça.

Le soldat lui tendit sa main droite et lui donna des explications en italien. Elles plurent à l'homme, mais échappèrent à Sam. Pour passer le change, il se contenta de hocher la tête aux propos de Bucky avec un sourire en coin. Quand l'invité se tourna vers lui, il lui tendit à son tour la main. Il lui adressa avec le sourire quelque chose que Sam ne comprit pas. Une blague sans doute, car il rajouta quelque chose avant de se tourner vers Bucky qui ricanait. Parmi les mots qu'il psalmodiait, Sam distingua tout de même une phrase que Steve lui avait apprise la veille. L'homme lui demandait son nom.

Merveilleux.

– Dominic Di Cocco, prononça Sam avec un abominable accent.

C'était Natasha qui avait choisi, ça l'avait fait rire et c'était petit. Tellement petit. Il avait une fausse carte d'identité et une invitation à ce nom ridicule.

L'homme ne parut pas comprendre. Il lui parla un peu, lui demanda comment il allait, s'il aimait la fête. Ce fut à peu près tout ce qu'il comprit. Dasha vint à sa rescousse, employant de nouveau un ukrainien incompréhensible – ou un russe, difficile pour lui de faire la différence entre les deux.

Ils avaient eu de la chance sur ce coup-là. Il fallait espérer qu'elle ne tourne pas.

Sam eut à peine le temps de s'en remettre qu'il vit l'agent Bouglianoff s'éclipser. Il fit signe à Steve et se retira avec Bucky. Ils se dirigèrent vers une serveuse et Bucky chercha ses mots en russe. Elle leur indiqua une direction, là où le russe s'était échappé. Ils le suivirent et entrèrent dans un couloir aux murs rouges qui se terminait en fourche. À droite un autre couloir qui conduisait à des escaliers. À gauche, des rangées de portes qui se finissaient sur des toilettes où l'homme disparaissait. Ils se dirigèrent vers les toilettes. Trois seulement étaient prises, deux hommes se lavaient les mains. Ils entrèrent à leur tour, guettant les chasses d'eau et les bruits de porte. Bucky sortit le premier, suivit de Sam, mais leur homme n'était pas là.

Ils se regardèrent et fixèrent la dernière porte qui s'ouvrait. Bucky parla quelques mots d'allemand et Sam hocha la tête – il ne le comprenait pas plus que le russe, l'ukrainien ou l'italien, mais soit. Ils s'essuyèrent les mains, saluèrent l'agent d'HYDRA pour garder le change et sortirent comme si de rien était. Sam se prépara à aller se poster à l'angle du couloir pour s'assurer que personne ne les surprendrait. Le bruit de la fête couvrirait le craquement d'une porte ou de quelques cris, mais si quelqu'un les voyait, ça irait mal pour eux.

Tout se passa très vite, presque trop vite. Bucky balança la porte des toilettes dans la tête de l'agent qui n'avait rien vu venir – et à vrai dire, Sam non plus n'avait rien vu venir – et le ramassa à moitié assommé. Sam fit demi-tour et ouvrit la porte la plus proche de son coéquipier à grands coups de pieds. Par chance, la pièce était vide. Quelques chaises, un bureau en bois, des étagères en métal et des balais s'entassaient dans une petite remise. Ils auraient sans doute pu trouver mieux, mais ça ferait l'affaire.

Bucky poussa le type à l'intérieur, l'air mauvais. Les sourcils froncés, les mâchoires tendues, les narines fumantes.

En fait, c'était devenu sa tête de « je vais me farcir une paire de nazis pour calmer mes nerfs ».

Bucky sortit son arme de service et l'enfonça dans la bouche de l'agent Bouglianoff.

Ça aussi c'était son style personnel.

Il le tira jusqu'à une chaise et le fit asseoir. L'homme coopéra sans faire de difficultés.

– Essaye de trouver quelque chose pour l'attacher, lui dit-il.

Il aurait très bien pu lui dire « passe-moi le sel, s'il te plaît » que ça aurait été la même chose. Il était totalement détaché de la situation dans laquelle il se trouvait et c'était à la fois fascinant et terrifiant.

– Avec ça dans la bouche, il ne risque pas de parler, rappela Sam.

Son ton se voulait plus amusé que méprisant, mais cela échappa totalement à Bucky.

– Je sais, figure-toi !

– Alors retire ce foutu flingue de sa bouche !

– Mais si je le retire il va se mettre à gueuler ! Je n'ai pas envie qu'il se mette à gueuler.

– Bucky …

– Quoi ?! Tu vas encore me dire que tu es désolé. J'ai compris que tu voulais faire équipe avec moi pour trouver une occasion de parler et de t'excuser, mais ça ne sert à rien. Je t'ai déjà dit que je n'avais pas besoin de Steve et de toi pour ça. Ça ne regarde pas Steve, tu ne comprends pas ? Il n'aurait jamais dû s'en mêler et tu n'aurais jamais dû lui en parler.

Et dire qu'il avait seulement voulu détendre un peu l'atmosphère.

Bien joué, Sam.

Bucky le regardait d'un œil furieux, mais il y avait quelque chose d'autre derrière d'un peu plus profond. Bucky était blessé et comme un animal qui sent que ses moyens de défense tombent les uns après les autres, il n'avait rien trouvé de mieux que d'utiliser l'agressivité.

Il fallait calmer le jeu.

– Je sais, je sais. J'ai eu tort d'en parler à Steve. Je me suis mépris parce que …

– Parce qu'il est Capitaine America, coupa Bucky pas calmé pour un sous, parce qu'il est ton ami et parce qu'il me connaît, tu pensais bien faire ! Je sais tout ça !

– En fait, ce n'est pas tout à fait ça …

Il fallait qu'il prenne son courage à deux mains pour dire la vérité.

Bucky se tut et reporta toute son attention vers lui – même s'il gardait son arme fermement enfoncée dans la bouche de Bouglianoff.

– Bien sûr, j'en ai parlé à Steve parce qu'il est mon ami et qu'il te connaît, mais la vérité c'est que je n'ai pas vraiment pris ces séances avec toi au sérieux. Je ne t'ai pas considéré comme n'importe quel patient parce que j'ai peur de toi, Bucky. Parfois, je te vois toujours comme le Soldat de l'Hiver et ça me gêne.

Le concerné resta bouche bée, fronça les sourcils et son visage se contracta – si c'était encore possible. Il retira son arme de la bouche de Bouglianoff – qui prit une profonde inspiration et qui sembla, tout à coup, bien plus détendu – et se mit à faire les cents pas dans la pièce en beuglant.

– Mais tu es sérieux ? Je pensais que tu avais juste un problème à garder ça pour toi par rapport à ta relation avec Steve ! Là c'est juste du délire !

Bucky continua son circuit et se mit à marmonner tout seul.

– C'est quoi ce délire … jamais vu ça … me fais soigner ... tas de cachets … même ... thérapies débiles … travaille comme un dingue … dis rien … comme ça … remercié. N'importe quoi.

– Bucky …

– Franchement … jamais vu un truc pareil … toujours en train … ordres … même pas … remerciements … pas grand-chose.

– Bucky.

– J'aimerais bien les y voir … s'en sortiraient … ils pleureraient … difficile … tout le monde ne peut pas … et puis merde … me casse la tête pour rien. Si ça se trouve … ce que ça peut faire … savent rien.

– Bucky !

– Quoi ?!

Il se retourna, furibond. Ses yeux colère le fixèrent une fois de plus, mais cette fois-ci, ils s'éteignirent aussitôt.

Il se calma, passa une main dans ses cheveux et balança son poids dans la figure de l'agent Bouglianoff qui tomba à la renverse inconscient.

– Ah ben ça règle le problème, commenta Sam sur un ton qui lui valut les grognements mécontents de Bucky.

 

 

La mission avait été un franc succès. Ils avaient réussi à sortir l'agent Bouglianoff sans que personne ne les voit, sans que personne ne soit même affolé par sa disparition. Bucky l'avait fait sortir par le deuxième étage, en passant par une fenêtre à l'arrière de la bâtisse. Il était fait pour ce genre de missions discrètes. Des agents du SHIELD l'avaient embarqué dans un de leur véhicule et Bucky n'avait eu qu'à rebrousser chemin et retrouver le clinquant des festivités. Pendant ce temps, Sam avait fait diversion, prétendant que Bucky, en Dom Juan, était occupé avec une sublime jeune femme. Il s'était débrouillé comme il avait pu en parlant anglais. Natasha lui avait dit que de toute façon il n'avait qu'à très mal parler, personne ne verrait jamais la différence entre l'accent italien et l'accent français.

D'autres têtes d'HYDRA étaient tombées après l'interrogatoire de Bouglianoff. Ça avait fait les gros titres des journaux et les agents du SHIELD avaient été présentés comme des héros. Dasha les avait rejoints quelques jours plus tard pour les féliciter de leur travail et les remercier.

Au final, avoir fait équipe avec Bucky avait été une bonne chose. Sam lui avait fait confiance, il avait pu lui parler et s'excuser.

Il referma le journal du matin sur la page qui présentait un grand banquier new-yorkais menotté après son arrestation pour des détournements de fonds – vers HYDRA. Il était bon de se retrouver dans son appartement après de longues semaines de traques et de missions. Après être resté si longtemps hors des scènes de combat, il était parfois difficile de se remettre dans le bain.

Midi sonna et il se leva pour préparer son déjeuner – quelques œufs, du bacon et une salade, histoire d'être en forme avant d'aller courir – quand on frappa à la porte. Il se dirigea vers l'entrée, un peu surpris. Il le fut plus encore au moment d'ouvrir la porte.

Bucky, les yeux rouges et gonflés, les poings écorchés – et, c'était le cas de le dire, la queue entre les jambes – haletait adossé dans son couloir. Il avait l'air à la fois perdu et inquiet.

Sam le fit entrer, non sans quelques réticences, et lui porta une trousse de soin. Bucky désinfecta ses plaies et banda ses mains avant de parler :

– Je suis désolé. Pour les autres fois et pour te déranger aujourd'hui. Je crois que j'ai besoin d'aide.

– Je ne sais pas si je peux t'aider, tu avais l'air ... réticent à revenir aux séances de thérapie.

– Je n'ai personne d'autre à qui parler.

– Mais Nat, et Steve ...

– Je ne veux pas leur en parler, coupa-t-il, la voix tremblante. Surtout pas à Steve. Il n'a pas besoin de  _tout_  savoir.

 

 

La semaine suivante, Sam fut interrompu lors d'une thérapie de groupe par une imposante carrure qui se faufila dans la pièce – se voulant aussi discrète qu'un éléphant dans un magasin de porcelaine. Bucky s'assit tout au fond et Sam reprit sa séance.


	3. Travail d'équipe

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Une référence à _Spider-Man_ dans ce chapitre ( et c'est mal ).

Bucky hocha la tête d'un air concerné en écoutant Capitaine America.

Steve avait revêtu son costume et leur présentait le plan d'attaque qu'il comptait mettre en place avec le SHIELD pour attraper le nom que Bouglianoff avait lâché. Cette fois-ci, il s'agissait d'une ancienne espionne allemande recherchée par le SHIELD – et par une bonne vingtaine de gouvernements. Elle avait été particulièrement active durant les années 80 et 90, avant de se réfugier dans une petite ville en Argentine où elle dirigeait désormais un orphelinat qu'elle avait fait bâtir. La réalité était bien moins heureuse : toujours en contact avec HYDRA, elle formait de nouvelles recrues à l'image des jeunesses hitlériennes du IIIe Reich.

L'attaque se ferait de nuit. Ils s'infiltreraient dans la propriété de l'agent Müller tous les quatre en contact direct avec un héliporteur du SHIELD qui serait prêt à intervenir en cas de besoin. Ils ne pouvaient s'introduire en force dans l'orphelinat. Même si les enfants leur poseraient probablement autant de difficultés que l'espionne elle-même, ils ne pouvaient se permettre de mettre leur vie en jeu. Steve, Nat, Bucky et Sam n'étaient là que pour s'emparer de l'espionne, ils ne s'occuperaient pas des enfants, ni des négociations qui devraient être faites avec le gouvernement. Les restes du SHIELD en Argentine avaient déjà procédé à ces formalités et leurs agents se retrouveraient sur le terrain dès que l'enlèvement de l'agent Müller serait effectué.

Et Steve finit par annoncer que Sam et Bucky feraient de nouveau équipe. Ils entreraient après lui, s'il était en difficulté – et seulement s'il était en difficulté. Nat, elle, irait récupérer les documents confidentiels qui concernaient les recrues – et jeunes recrues.

Quand il l'annonça, Bucky soupira, agacé. Sa réaction échappa à Steve, mais Sam n'en rata rien. Il pensait leurs différends mis de côté. Ils avaient eu le temps de s'expliquer et Bucky suivait les thérapies, il venait même chez lui se changer les idées. Au début, ça avait été vraiment bizarre de voir le Soldat de l'Hiver dans son salon avec un joystick de jeu vidéo dans les mains – il en avait cassé plus d'un – ou aux fourneaux à lui préparer ses fameuses tartes aux pommes. Il avait fini par s'y faire.

Mais alors pourquoi Bucky était-il énervé ?

Ils sortirent de la pièce dans laquelle le plan avait été exposé – une salle aux murs foncés dans les locaux du SHIELD perdus au milieu de la pampa argentine – et Steve s'éclipsa aussitôt et Natasha les salua pour retrouver les agents du SHIELD. C'était l'occasion rêvée pour Sam.

– Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?

– Rien, rétorqua Bucky.

– Ne commence pas. Je t'ai vu à l'intérieur. Tu avais l'air furax. Est-ce si désagréable que ça de faire équipe avec moi ? Je pensais qu'on avait dépassé ce stade.

– Ça n'a rien à voir. C'est pas à cause de toi.

Bucky se pressa et chercha à lui faire faux bond, mais Sam n'allait pas abandonner si facilement.

– Bucky, tu ne vas pas recommencer ! Tu sais que tu peux me parler de ce qui ne va pas. C'est à cause de Natasha ? Tu préférerais faire équipe avec elle, comme tu le faisais avant ? C'est parce qu'elle te manque ou …

– Sam, ça n'a rien à voir avec Nat non plus, coupa Bucky. C'est …

Il se ravisa immédiatement et lui lança son fameux regard de tueur – pour changer.

– Pas la peine de me regarder comme ça, tu me fais plus peur. Écoute, je veux pas insister non plus, mais ça ne sert à rien que tu gardes tout ça pour toi. Ça a l'air de vraiment te foutre mal et …

Oh non. Il n'allait quand même pas dire ce qu'il croyait qu'il allait dire.

– Ça m'inquiète un peu.

Il l'avait dit. Il venait de dire à Bucky Barnes, le héros de guerre, le meilleur ami de Capitaine America et son partenaire, l'ancien Soldat de l'Hiver, celui qui avait bien failli mettre fin à ses jours, qu'il s'inquiétait pour lui.

En tout cas, ça eut pour effet de surprendre le concerné qui lui fit les gros yeux.

– Sam, sérieux, tu vas pas me dire que …

– N'insiste pas, ça me retourne déjà assez de m'entendre te dire ça. Mais je t'assure, ça m'inquiète. J'ai pas envie que tu gardes quelque chose pour toi et que ça t'explose à la figure dans deux mois parce que c'était trop dur à garder et que t'as pas su comment gérer tout ça.

– Sam, je ne suis pas un gamin.

– Je sais, mais je sais aussi que pour toi, c'est pas toujours facile de se confier. C'est pour ton bien que je te dis ça.

Ils marchaient toujours dans les couloirs et les agents qu'ils croisaient les dévisageaient. À vrai dire, c'était plutôt Bucky qu'ils reluquaient – son bras. Personne ne pouvait ignorer qui il était, ni qui il avait été. Le soldat ignorait avec un calme superbe les regards insistants et les murmures lâchés sur son passage. Après tout ce temps, il s'y était habitué, mais s'était-il habitué à ses propres jugements ? Même si c'était une question à laquelle Sam n'avait pas encore eu réponse, il avait constaté l'absence de miroir dans l'appartement qu'il occupait, l'exigence tyrannique avec laquelle il analysait ses performances, les durs reproches qu'il faisait à celui qui avait servi en tant que Soldat de l'Hiver. Il était son plus sévère critique. Il ne ressemblait plus tout à fait au Bucky Barnes qui avait disparu dans les années 40, à l'homme qui avait toujours connu Steve Rogers et qui avait été son meilleur ami.

Bucky pouvait beaucoup parler quand lui en prenait l'envie, mais il parlait peu ou presque pas de Steve – contrairement à Steve qui, lui, en parlait tout le temps.

– Bucky, commença-t-il, un peu hésitant. Est-ce que ça aurait à voir avec Steve ?

Il ne répondit pas, baissa à peine les yeux, mais serra les mâchoires.

Ça le mettait clairement en colère d'en parler.

– Pas ici. Dehors. S'il te plaît.

Ils sortirent au plus vite sur l'un des toits ou personne ne pourrait les voir, ni les entendre. Bucky lui tourna le dos, il déambula, les bras tendus le long de son corps.

– J'ai l'impression que Steve m'évite depuis que je travaille de nouveau avec lui.

C'était sorti à une vitesse incroyable, comme s'il avait eu peur que les mots lui échappent et qu'il les oublient.

Il se retourna, il avait les larmes aux yeux. Il ne blaguait pas.

Il prit une profonde inspiration avant de reprendre :

– Tu vas me dire que je me fais des idées, que c'est n'importe quoi et que c'est peut-être juste une sorte de paranoïa, mais j'ai vraiment l'impression qu'il m'évite. Je lui ai suggéré que ça pourrait être pas mal de faire équipe avec lui pour une fois, être de nouveau tous les deux, comme avant et il a presque esquivé la question. Il m'a vaguement répondu que c'était mieux ainsi et qu'on lui avait confié une mission spécifique qu'il ne pouvait pas déléguer à quelqu'un d'autre. Depuis quand Steve fait tout ce qu'on lui dit, sérieusement ? Et puis c'est pas la première fois que je lui demande. C'est pas qu'il a peur de moi, mais c'est comme si …

Il déglutit bruyamment et se passa les mains sur les yeux.

–  _Putain_ , c'est comme s'il me regrettait.

Comme si Steve regrettait son meilleur ami, celui qui avait disparu. Comme si Steve ne voyait plus Bucky comme celui qu'il était, mais comme un étranger.

Sam ne pouvait pas tout à fait imaginer à quel point ça devait être douloureux, mais il était certain que s'il avait été à la place de Bucky, il en aurait été blessé.

– Tu veux que j'en touche un mot à Steve ? Subtilement, j'entends.

– Non. Surtout pas, tu gardes ça pour toi.

– Mais …

– Tu gardes ça pour toi, d'accord ? Je n'ai pas envie qu'il me prenne en pitié.

C'était le truc de Bucky, ça aussi. Il interprétait presque toute main tendue comme un signe de pitié.

Et le pire, c'était qu'il était aussi têtu que Steve.

– Bon, parle-lui alors.

– Quoi ?

– Parle-lui. Dis-lui ce que tu ressens.

Bucky ricana d'un ton amer. Il n'y croyait pas. Il ne le ferait probablement pas.

– J'y penserais.

 

 

Natasha se faufila la première dans l'orphelinat. L'obscurité ayant enveloppé sa fine silhouette, elle se fondit aux ombres de la nuit. Elle passa la fenêtre, plus agile et rapide qu'un chat, et ils ne la virent plus.

Quelques minutes plus tard, ils l'entendirent chuchoter dans leur oreillette. Tout l'orphelinat était endormi. Elle était arrivée sans problème jusqu'au bureau de l'agent Müller où elle copiait les dossiers de son ordinateur. Il faudrait penser à avertir le SHIELD que des centaines de dossiers papiers y étaient aussi entreposés.

Sam détecta le dégoût dans le son de sa voix. Natasha, l'agent du SHIELD, le Vengeur, il la connaissait, mais qu'en était-il de Natasha, l'espionne du KGB que le monde occidental avait recherché ? Elle n'en parlait pas, jamais et il n'avait pas cherché à retrouver le dossier qui la concernait – c'était confidentiel et il voulait être quelqu'un en qui elle avait confiance, pas un agent gouvernemental de plus dont elle aurait à se méfier. Les méthodes utilisées par HYDRA pour former – lobotomiser – ses partisans ne devaient pas être bien éloignées de celles qui avaient été pratiquées sur Natasha – des tortures, un bourrage de crâne intensif, des mutilations, une déshumanisation, et puis quoi d'autre encore qu'il ne pouvait imaginer ? C'était probablement la raison qui avait conduit Steve à écarter Natasha le plus rapidement possible de l'orphelinat. Après avoir récupéré les documents, elle devait sortir et contacter le SHIELD – que les données soient en sécurité. Elle s'y était opposée durant les récapitulatifs. Elle avait insisté. « Steve, je ne peux pas vous quitter, ce n'est pas possible. Si ça dégénère, vous aurez besoin de moi. On ne sera jamais de trop, tu ne sais pas ce qui t'attend dans cette orphelinat. » Il avait été ferme. « Bucky et Sam seront suffisants pour cette opération et le SHIELD a une équipe prête à intervenir si des renforts sont nécessaires. Tu ne devrais même pas être là. » Steve savait que ça toucherait Natasha et son passé le plus lointain, le plus enfoui.

Ils étaient installés dans les fourrés, leurs armes prêtes à l'emploi – des paralysants conçus par le SHIELD, aucune arme tranchante, ni mortelle, ils ne pouvaient pas se permettre un seul dégât. Steve fonça à sa suite, pénétrant par la même entrée, tel un acrobate. La chambre de l'agent Müller se trouvait au rez-de-chaussée. Steve devait traverser un couloir plein d'enfants, descendre deux étages et traverser un autre couloir avant d'arriver à la chambre. Il devrait ensuite déverrouiller la porte – très probablement fermée à clé – sans se faire remarquer par la propriétaire.

Sam avait les yeux rivés sur le bâtiment situé en bordure du village. À quelques mètres s'étendaient un immense hangar. Les chances pour que la bâtisse leur serve de centre d'entraînement étaient élevées. Il avait été surpris par l'absence de protection aux alentours – ni barbelés, ni murs ne s'élevaient autour de l'orphelinat – et de gardes. Toutes les facilités affiliées à HYDRA étaient toujours fortement armées pour parer à toute attaque. Natasha l'avait regardé quand il avait posé la question et avait répliqué : « Tu ne comprends pas, c'est ça ? Ils n'ont pas besoin de se protéger. »

Oh. Bien sûr. Les orphelins – si tous étaient bien orphelins comme le prétendait la directrice – étaient surentraînés. Ils se défendaient eux-mêmes.

Steve leur confirma qu'il était bien entré et que tout lui paraissait désert. Son ouïe n'avait rien détecté d'anormal. Il se dirigeait vers la porte et s'apprêtait à l'ouvrir.

La voix de Natasha la recouvra, rapide et inquiète. Quelque chose clochait.

– Les gars, on n'est pas seul. Je viens d'entendre passer un gosse. Il m'a peut-être entendue.

Steve les pria de ne pas intervenir tout de suite. C'était peut-être une fausse alerte.

Mais le brusque éclairage qui illumina tout l'orphelinat et la musique aux forts résonances allemandes – le dramatique du  _Crépuscule des dieux_  de Wagner – explosa par les fenêtres de l'orphelinat.

Il avait même orchestré cela, comme un dernier avertissement.

Ils n'avaient plus une minute à perdre. Sam suivit Bucky qui se précipitait hors des fourrés.

Son coéquipier éclata la porte d'entrée d'un coup de pied. Devant eux s'ouvraient une grande salle hors du temps. Les goûts de la directrice laissaient à désirer, mais au XIXe siècle, elle aurait sans doute fait un malheur.

Ce n'était pas la plus grosse surprise qui les attendait. En rang se tenait une dizaine de jeunes adolescents tous vêtus de combinaison noire et armés de bâton et de couteaux.

Ils avaient même peaufiné leur accueil. Quelqu'un avait prévenu la directrice de leur arrivée – une taupe de plus au SHIELD.

Bucky lui lança un regard. Il l'incitait clairement à parler.

Comme si des gamins d'HYDRA allaient l'écouter.

Ça ne coûtait rien d'essayer.

Il leva les mains en l'air en signe de reddition. Il leur montrait qu'il n'était pas dangereux, qu'il ne cherchait pas à les blesser.

– Je pense qu'on devrait tous se calmer et éviter de faire des bêtises. On ne vous fera rien. On n'est pas là pour vous. Lui c'est Bucky et moi c'est Sam et …

– On sait qui vous êtes.  _Schrauben Sie_.

Ça sonnait comme une insulte.

Ils ne pourraient pas éviter l'altercation.

La gamine qui avait parlé se lança la première sur eux, son couteau serré dans la main. Elle sauta en direction de Bucky sans même réfléchir et ses camarades la suivirent.

Deux gosses se ruèrent sur lui. L'un portait un couteau, l'autre un bâton et ils l'attaquèrent tour à tour. Sam devait se battre sur deux fronts en même temps. Il para l'un des coups, évita l'autre, mais le revers fut si rapide qu'il manqua de se le prendre en pleine poire. Il avait évité la catastrophe de justesse avec une roulade plus ou moins maîtrisée. Les deux orphelins lui tournèrent autour, le travaillant au corps en parfaite synchronisation. C'était des mouvements qu'ils avaient appris et répété sans doute des milliers de fois. Ils frappaient avec la précision de combattants chevronnés et paraient avec une rapidité hallucinante. Il se trouva vite à bout de souffle et les diversions ne furent bientôt que sa seule issue.

Il jeta un coup d'œil rapide à Bucky sur qui quatre jeunes filles s'étaient lancées. Toutes au couteau. Elles ne l'avaient pas encore touché, mais lui les repoussait – parfois avec violence.

Sam ne pouvait pas frapper ces gamins, c'était plus fort que lui. Avant le Faucon, il y avait eu tous les gamins de son quartier qui étaient passés dans son bureau – vieille pièce puant la transpiration au rez-de-chaussée du vieil immeuble où il avait grandi – à Harlem. Beaucoup n'étaient là que pour des petites conneries – des larcins à droite, à gauche, des ventes de shit, des petites arnaques et des bagarres –, certains sortaient de gangs ou de prison pour des délits bien plus graves, mais tous avaient en commun une vie compliquée – absence des parents, peu ou pas d'argent, la rue, la drogue, la boisson, la maltraitance et la liste pouvait encore s'allonger. Il n'avait jamais été là pour les fliquer, les effrayer ou les punir. Il était là pour les conseiller et les aider – c'était ce qu'ils cherchaient, un endroit sain, un espace de confiance là où un adulte ne les trahirait pas. Il avait appris à les connaître, il les avait appréciés – et à chaque malheur il se sentait concerné.

Quand il voyait ces recrues d'HYDRA, il voyait les gamins de son quartier. La même colère remplissait leurs yeux.

Impossible de lever la main sur eux.

Il balança un meuble en travers de la pièce – ce truc pesait une tonne, il avait de la chance s'il ne s'était pas démis quelque chose. Le bahut bascula et s'écrasa dans un fracas assourdissant. Cela eut à peine le temps de ralentir les enfants.

Son oreillette grésilla :

– Mais qu'est-ce que vous foutez ? Je vous entends d'ici. Tout va bien ? Besoin d'aide ?

Nat était toujours dans le bâtiment. Ça n'allait pas ravir Steve.

– Ça va, répondit Sam. Quelques contre-temps au rez-de-chaussée.

Ils n'étaient qu'au rez-de-chaussée. Combien y avait-il de gamins prêts à se battre dans ces chambres ? Combien allaient se lever pour les affronter ?

Il préférait ne pas y penser quand il ne parvenait même pas à en maîtriser un seul.

Deux fillettes s'écroulèrent autour de Bucky, sonnées.

Il esquiva les coups de ceux qui étaient sur lui. Un troisième les rejoint. Il leur balança tout ce qu'il passait sous sa main, mais c'était à peine s'ils les touchaient.

– Sam, frappe-les ! lui hurla Bucky.

Une autre fillette tomba au sol. Trois autres orphelins étaient déjà venus remplacer leurs camarades.

Il ne pouvait pas les frapper, c'était au-dessus de ses forces.

– Sam ! Fais quelque chose !

Il n'entendait pas les appels de Bucky. Ce n'était pas des soldats, ni des agents d'HYDRA. Ce n'était que des gamins.

–  _Fangen Sie die_  !

La voix de la gamine tonna sur les abominables tonalités des cuivres de Wagner.

Un coup de bâton le frappa à la tempe.

Un coup fit tomber deux gamins.

Un coup lui échappa. Il cogna un des orphelins qui perdit l'équilibre. Son neutraliseur à la main, il le tendit, l'activa et le choc se répercuta dans son bras.

Mon Dieu.

Il réitéra son geste. Un autre gosse tomba.

Bucky neutralisa le dernier. Dans la pièce, dix enfants étaient à terre. Affalés sur le sol, leurs mains serrées en petits poings parfaits, ils avaient l'air de dormir.

Il eut soudain le tournis. Ses jambes tremblèrent comme sur un fil en équilibre. Son estomac se contracta. Il avait envie de vomir. Sa vue, son ouïe, son odorat se troublèrent. Il se noyait dans un trop plein de souvenirs.

Le soldat se précipita sur lui et passa un bras sous ses aisselles.

– Calme-toi, ça va aller.

– Des gosses, Bucky. Je voulais pas frapper des gosses.

– C'est pas de ta faute. C'est pas la leur non plus. La différence, c'est qu'ils étaient prêts à te tuer.

Sam avait déjà vu ces gosses, plein de colère dans son quartier. Il les avait vus sur le front aussi, armés jusqu'aux dents avec de la ferraille plus lourde que leur carcasse sur les épaules. Il avait tiré et tué.

Mon Dieu.

La plaie avait cicatrisé avec le temps, mais parfois ça grattait encore.

Bucky le traîna dans le couloir. Littéralement. Le sol défilait sous ses pieds sans qu'il soit capable de le toucher.

Il angoissait et c'était le Soldat de l'Hiver qui était venu à sa rescousse.

C'était tout bonnement ridicule.

Il devait respirer. Il devait se calmer et respirer.

– Est-ce que … vous … vous … en sortez ? J'ai besoin … de votre …

Le son se coupa, mais ils furent surpris par un tonitruant « crac » qui fit trembler la masure. Steve fut éjecté par une porte – la porte avec lui – et s'encastra dans le mur du couloir à quelques centimètres d'eux.

Pour une sortie, c'était une sacrée sortie.

Quatre têtes firent leur apparition, encore des gamins, mais plus vieux cette fois-ci. Ils ne devaient plus être loin de la majorité – s'ils ne l'avaient pas déjà atteinte. Une cinquième sortit sortit hors de la chambre. Un visage rond, surélevé d'une massive chevelure blonde et soutenue par des pommettes roses et un nez retroussé les accueillit.

Les recrues se jetèrent sur eux. L'agent Müller reprit son combat avec Capitaine America.

Cette fois-ci, Sam n'eut plus le choix. Il dut se reprendre et faire face. Il n'avait qu'à les immobiliser et –

Oh bordel. C'était douloureux.

Il reçut un coup de couteau dans le mollet. Il se crispa, serra les dents et retint un cri. Il allait être hors service pour quelques jours – semaines plutôt – après cette mission.

Bucky fut plus rapide que lui. Il frappa et neutralisa une des recrues. En riposte, elles lui sautèrent toutes au cou. Elles le firent tomber au sol en quelques mouvements et l'une d'entre elles s'avança, le couteau aiguisé, prêt à trancher la peau du soldat.

Sam vit le regard affolé de Bucky, à genoux, immobilisé par HYDRA qui le menaçait – une fois de plus.

Ce fut le déclic. Il trouva la force pour combattre la douleur qui se lançait dans toute sa jambe et attrapa le premier truc qui lui tomba sur la main – un affreux vase en porcelaine bleue – qu'il balança à travers la pièce. Il toucha la tête de la jeune fille qui portait le couteau. Les autres se retournèrent pour l'attaquer. Le neutraliseur les fit tomber comme des mouches.

Il boita jusqu'à Bucky qui se levait à bout de bras. Il avait le visage contusionné et le nez en sang, mais il était vivant. Sam lui tendit une main et l'aida à se redresser.

– Est-ce que ça va ?

– J'ai connu des jours meilleurs.

Ils se portèrent jusqu'à la chambre où Steve et l'agent Müller avaient disparu.

Les meubles étaient retournés, le lit brisé, les draps et les coussins déchirés pendaient au lustre, les tableaux, reproductions de Böcklin, étaient coupés au couteau et au milieu de la pagaille, Steve enserrait la directrice de l'orphelinat, rouge de colère.

– J'y crois pas, lança Sam. Pendant qu'on se faisait botter le cul par des gamins, il a inauguré la chambre.

– Un grand pouvoir implique de grandes responsabilités, lâcha Steve, plus sérieux que jamais.

Ils le regardèrent les dépasser et traverser le couloir avec l'agent Müller qui lâchait des jurons en allemand. Bucky se pencha à son oreille :

– Eh, mais c'est pas dans -

– Laisse tomber, coupa Sam. Elle lui a trop tapé dessus.

 

 

Ils le suivirent et se faufilèrent jusque dans l'entrée. Steve contacta les équipes du SHIELD. Il était temps d'intervenir.

Natasha était encore dans le bureau quand ils la trouvèrent, ses documents sous le bras. Elle avait été ralentie par une altercation avec des jeunes filles de l'orphelinat. Elle n'ajouta rien, mais c'était suffisant pour comprendre qu'elle était perturbée. Qu'avait-elle vu chez ces potentielles recrues d'HYDRA, des adolescentes sacrifiées pour le bien d'un idéal despotique, rien que chair à canon à ajouter sur la pile de cendres qui se répandaient sur les champs de bataille ? Il flottait un voile devant ses yeux, comme un fantôme de son passé revenu la hanter.

Cette mission les avait tous tués et ce fut avec un soulagement déconcertant qu'ils accueillirent le SHIELD.

Après avoir immobilisé toutes les recrues – combien de temps durerait les effets du neutraliseur ? - ils avaient fait les chambres une à une. Les lits étaient faits, mais ils ne retrouvèrent pas un seul enfant. Les plus jeunes avaient disparu, volatilisées avec HYDRA. Sam préférait ne pas imaginer ce qui attendrait ces enfants – et il ne put s'empêcher de se sentir coupable de n'être arrivé plus tôt pour les sauver.

Des agents argentins évacuèrent les lieux, emmenant les orphelins. Certains, plus récalcitrants que d'autres, se laissaient traîner. Les plus jeunes seraient confiés au gouvernement, mais ceux qui étaient en âge de décider auraient le choix – la maison de correction et un traitement déradicalisant ou une réinsertion. Le SHIELD leur offrait une alternative : rejoindre leur rang et se réhabiliter en faisant usage de leurs connaissances et leurs capacités.

En passant, un garçon reluqua de bas en haut Bucky et leur lança :

– J'accepte n'importe quoi. Je suis même prêt à vous rejoindre.

Et dans son ton amer criait la peur : « tout, tout, sauf le Soldat de l'Hiver. »

L'agent Müller n'embarqua pas avec ses « protégés ». Plus tôt le sevrage commencerait, plus vite il serait terminé. Une dizaine d'agents avait été déployée rien que pour elle. Les Vengeurs aussi. Steve, Nat, Bucky et Sam prirent le même vol.

 

 

Sam resta assis, les jambes agitées de tics nerveux tout le long du voyage. Il digérait mal leur mission, il en garderait un souvenir douloureux pendant un bon bout de temps. Mais il n'était pas le seul à avoir été marqué.

Nat s'était isolée, avec des écouteurs enfoncés dans les oreilles, à l'avant de l'engin. Steve faisait les cents pas dans l'appareil et surveillait avec un œil mauvais l'agent Müller. Personne ne l'avait bâillonnée et elle continuait à proférer des insanités comme bon lui semblait – tantôt en allemand, tantôt en anglais. Ça amusait beaucoup Steve qui portait un sourire narquois au coin des lèvres. Ça plaisait moins à Bucky. Il mitraillait l'allemande du regard. Sam pouvait même le sentir bouillonner de l'intérieur et l'entendre marmonner des répliques acerbes dans toutes les langues qu'il connaissait – et ça faisait un bon paquet. Mais il y avait des intermittences dans les flots de haine qui les éclaboussaient tous. Il portait parfois son regard vers son meilleur ami, avec une petite lueur dans les yeux qui calmait la tempête. Ce n'était pas une admiration ordinaire que l'on voue à une idole sur qui on a jeté son dévolu, ça tenait plus de l'ordre de la dévotion divine, comme le ministre d'un culte qui dédie sa vie à la célébration de son dieu.

Sam était en trop, écrasé sous la force des sentiments de Bucky. Il chercha une bouée. Natasha s'échoua sur le siège à côté de lui juste au bon moment pour le sauver de la noyade.

– Ils sont parfois étouffants, déclara-t-elle comme si elle lisait dans ses pensées. J'ai parfois envie d'en prendre un pour taper sur l'autre tellement ils m'agacent.

– Ça les ferait peut-être dormir pendant quelques heures, mais pas sûr que ça leur remette les idées en place.

Natasha se tourna vers lui, sa main sur sa cuisse.

Sam déglutit. Son cœur rata un battement, son corps se figea. C'était le premier contact physique spontané qu'elle avait avec lui – si on mettait de côté la fois où elle lui avait sauvé la vie en lui foutant son pied dans la tronche et toutes les fois où elle lui avait botté le cul lors de leurs séances d'entraînement. Il était celui qui était le moins proche d'elle – elle faisait confiance à Steve et avait un passé commun avec Bucky –, ils ne se voyaient jamais seuls. Nat – magnifique et fascinante – gardait ses distances avec lui, mais ils s'entendaient bien. Elle était la première à tous les taquiner et il la suivait – parce qu'il était facile de s'en prendre aux deux antiquités qui complétaient leur équipe de super-héros. Ils partageaient un amour immodéré pour les films d'action et les wings de poulet et les deux ensemble, c'était encore mieux.

– Est-ce que ça va ? Tu n'avais pas l'air bien quand on est monté dans l'héliporteur.

Elle avait même remarqué ça.

– De mauvais souvenirs qui sont remontés à la surface, confia-t-il, sans trop en dire.

– C'est ce que je crois comprendre en te voyant. Ça a l'air de t'avoir pas mal amoché.

– J'ai l'air si pitoyable que ça ? lâcha-t-il avec un rire amusé.

Mais même tirer sur ses lèvres le faisait souffrir.

– Je crois que ça n'a été agréable pour personne, mais on s'en remettra. Comme d'habitude.

Natasha se contenta d'un léger sourire, d'un hochement de tête presque imperceptible. Le masque sous lequel elle se cachait se fendillait. Elle était bien plus retournée que ce qu'elle pouvait montrer.

Un craquement et des cris d'indignation les coupèrent.

Bucky s'était levé et avait filé vers l'agent Müller. Elle avait le nez en sang et les yeux rouges.

–  _Schlampe_  !  _Schlampe_  ! hurlait-elle.

Bucky ne s'était éloigné d'elle que par la force des bras de Steve qui le retenait.

Il cracha parterre en signe de protestation.

– Crève,  _ублюдок_.

Si peu ordinaire que la mission eût été, elle eut au moins le mérite de se terminer par ce qui finissait par s'inscrire comme une de leurs traditions.


	4. Esprit d'équipe

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Une ( petite ) référence à _Fight Club_.

Sam vérifia son oreillette et contacta Bucky.

– Je ne devrais plus être très loin de l'immeuble où tu es, annonça-t-il.

Il fondit vers les grattes-ciel et chercha des yeux son ami. Toujours rien à l'horizon.

– T'es sûr que t'es pas planté quand tu m'as filé le nom de la rue. Peut-être que c'est pas la bonne et peut-être que t'es carrément paumé dans cette putain de ville.

– Descends encore un peu, répondit Bucky.

Il entendait sa voix saccadée, entrecoupée de son souffle. Bucky était très probablement en train de courir.

– Bucky, t'as pas d'emmerdes ? Tu es sûr ? Je peux t'apporter de l'aide si tu en as besoin.

– Tout est bon, ne t'en fais pas. Descends seulement un peu.

– Mais pourquoi je descendrais encore ? Je sais même pas où tu es !

– Fais ce que je te dis.

Sam s'exécuta, non sans maudire Bucky et la faille dans son destin qui avait fait qu'il se retrouvait à devoir chercher le Soldat de l'Hiver sur les toits d'un immeuble en Égypte.

– Je ne te vois toujours pas.

– Moi oui !

– Mais –

Oh non. Sam venait de réaliser. Bucky se trouvait derrière lui et il s'apprêtait à faire ce que Sam craignait qu'il fasse.

– Bucky, ne pense même pas à faire ça !

Le temps qu'il tente de remonter, il sentit le choc frapper sa jambe. La surprise fut suivie d'une intense douleur qui se propagea dans tous ses muscles. Il peina à garder le contrôle sur sa trajectoire et se sentit tomber tandis qu'il ajustait tant bien que mal son vol à son nouveau poids.

– Merde, Bucky ! Tu pèses une tonne !

– La faute à qui aussi. C'est toi qui prépare la bouffe.

Alors ça, c'était la meilleure. Bucky embaumait sa cuisine d'odeurs de tarte aux pommes, de cookies et de gâteaux au chocolat à chaque fois qu'il s'incrustait chez lui et il trouvait le moyen de lui reprocher les repas que Sam lui servait.

Sam haussa les yeux au ciel et prit de la hauteur.

– Est-ce que tu as au moins réussi à récupérer ce qu'on était venu chercher ? demanda-t-il.

– Plus ou moins.

– Plus ou moins ? Mais qu'est-ce que ça veut dire, ça ? Plus ou moins ? Est-ce que tu as le dossier de Smith ou est-ce que tu ne l'as pas ?

– Je l'ai, mais –

Une rafale de balles couvrit le son de la voix de Bucky. Sam sursauta. Sa trajectoire vacilla de nouveau le temps qu'il reprenne ses esprit. Au moins, ils n'avaient pas été touchés.

Il sentait Bucky se démener entre ses jambes.

Mais bordel, qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait bien foutre ?

– Reste en place ! Tu vas nous faire tomber tous les deux.

– Occupe-toi de nous diriger, je vais leur régler leur compte.

Ils étaient censés rester discrets, histoire de pouvoir surprendre l'agent Smith lorsqu'ils atteindraient son hôtel. Au lieu de ça, ils se faisaient canarder en plein Caire, au milieu des bureaux de la ville. À travers les fenêtres, Sam pouvait apercevoir des points lumineux qui les fixaient. Des téléphones portables braqués sur eux enregistraient chaque détail de leur altercation. Dans quelques minutes, tout le net pourrait voir le Faucon et le Soldat de l'Hiver créer une vraie pagaille au beau milieu de la capitale égyptienne. Ça ferait vraiment mauvais genre.

– Mais qu'est-ce qui s'est passé dans cet immeuble pour que tous ces gars nous collent au cul ?

– J'en sais rien, moi ! Ils m'ont sauté dessus avant même que j'arrive. J'allais quand même pas tout laisser tomber.

Une taupe. Une taupe de plus au sein du SHIELD. Ça n'avait rien d'extraordinaire. Après tout, ils avaient eux-mêmes pioché leurs informations au sein d'HYDRA.

Après l'arrestation de l'agent Müller, un interrogatoire avait eu lieu. Elle n'avait pas craché un seul mot. Les dossiers que Natasha avait récupérés ne s'étaient pas révélés plus utiles. Informés de la mission du SHIELD, les agents d'HYDRA avaient pris soin de se débarrasser de leurs données les plus compromettantes. En revanche, certaines des jeunes recrues avaient été bien plus loquaces et avaient coopéré sans difficulté – après avoir passé un accord qui leur assurerait reconversion et emploi. Une jeune fille de dix-sept ans et un garçon de dix-huit – elle originaire du Chili, lui venu de Bosnie – avaient répondu à toutes les questions qui leur avaient été posées et avaient même ajouté quelques informations supplémentaires. Ils avaient parlé d'un homme dont les voyages étaient réguliers en Argentine – ils l'avaient vu plus de cinq ou six fois depuis leur arrivée à l'orphelinat. Il les fournissait en armes et munitions, parfois il les finançait. Il avait un accent anglais à couper au couteau – il ne leur parlait qu'en anglais.

Monsieur Smith était un industriel qui faisait dans la fabrique de savons, mais Monsieur Smith avait d'autres passions – entre autres, les armes et les explosifs. Après quelques recherches approfondies, le SHIELD avait découvert une filière de commerce d'armes parallèle en Égypte. Il fournissait principalement les terroristes d'HYDRA et de la région. Il faisait passer ses nombreux séjours au Caire et à Alexandrie pour des vacances – son épouse, égyptienne d'origines, servait de couverture – alors qu'il pratiquait des affaires illégales.

Le SHIELD avait donné toutes les informations impotantes à Steve et à son équipe. Bucky et Sam avaient été envoyés directement sur le terrain. Ils étaient chargés de récupérer un dossier dans une succursale de l'industrie de savons de Monsieur Smith, avant de pénétrer dans sa chambre d'hôtel – là où ils pourraient le retrouver.

Mais le plan lui paraissait carrément compromis. Monsieur Smith avait sans doute eu le temps de partir – était-il seulement en Égypte ? – et Sam n'avait pas la moindre idée de l'endroit où leur homme aurait pu être.

– Il faut contacter Steve, déclara-t-il, inquiet.

Bucky ne lui répondit pas, toujours le bras prêt à tirer.

Steve et Natasha étaient restés en planque avec un agent du SHIELD dans un restaurant à quelques rues de l'hôtel où logeait Monsieur Smith.

Sam changea la fréquence de son oreillette et entendit la voix de Steve lui répondre.

– Vous avez besoin d'aide ? demanda Steve.

– Ça ira, mais je pense qu'on s'est fait griller. Des types sont tombés sur Bucky avant même qu'il ne soit entré dans le bâtiment. Est-ce que tu sais si l'agent est toujours dans l'hôtel ?

– D'après nos informations, la situation n'a pas changé. Tu es sûr que vous allez bien ?

– Sûr. On te recontacte dès qu'on l'a ramassé.

Peut-être que l'opération n'était pas aussi compromise qu'il le pensait.

Sam prit la direction de l'hôtel. Ils planaient maintenant au-dessus des nuages, où ils seraient plus difficiles à repérer avant leur atterrissage. Muni d'un GPS – made in Stark Industries –, Sam pouvait à la fois voir à quelle hauteur il se trouvait, à combien de kilomètres/heure il avançait et où se trouvait sa cible.

Il piqua sans prévenir au moment où ils s'approchèrent de l'hôtel et, à vrai dire, il piqua même lorsqu'ils arrivèrent devant l'hôtel.

– Attention, ça va piquer, prévint-il.

Il replia ses ailes vers l'avant pour se protéger du verre et traversa la fenêtre dans un brisement de verre retentissant. Bucky roula à terre et tandis qu'il peinait à se relever, Sam atterrit droit et prêt à l'attaque.

– Celle-là, tu me la payeras, grogna Bucky en dégainant son arme.

– C'est pour la surprise de tout à l'heure, répliqua Sam avec un sourire.

L'agent allongé sur le lit en compagnie d'un jeune homme – sa femme ne servait apparemment pas de couverture qu'à ses voyages – profita de leur minute d'inattention pour tenter la fuite.

C'était avoir sous-estimé leur duo.

Bucky bondit dans la pièce et bloqua l'unique porte de la chambre. Il attrapa Monsieur Smith – complètement nu – par le cou et le conduisit sur un fauteuil où il le força à s'asseoir.

L'autre homme, effrayé, tenta de récupérer au plus vite ses vêtements qui traînaient sur le sol.

– Tu restes là, toi, beugla Bucky en pointant son arme vers le jeune homme qui se rassit aussitôt. C'est qui ce guignole ? demanda-t-il en le désignant à Monsieur Smith.

Sam s'était attendu à tout – un mutisme, des pleurs, des hurlements, des moqueries – sauf à ça.

– C'est mon assistant, Adam, répondit calmement Monsieur Smith, malgré l'arme braquée dans sa direction et sa totale nudité. Il m'aide dans la plupart de mes … petites affaires. Mais il ne vous sera pas bien utile dans vos recherches. Il n'a pas eu accès à beaucoup d'informations.

– M'en fous, cracha Bucky. On le garde avec nous.

– Pourrais-je savoir à qui j'ai à faire ?

– C'est pas tes affaires. Faut prévenir les autres maintenant.

– Peut-être qu'on va les rhabiller avant, non ? proposa Sam.

Bucky opina du chef. Sam fouilla la chambre et ramassa du bout des doigts les premiers vêtements qui lui tombèrent sous la main avant de les balancer à l'agent d'HYDRA. Il ordonna à l'autre homme de faire de même et de reprendre sa place.

– Avez-vous fini de jouer ?

Sam et Bucky se retournèrent comme un seul homme vers l'agent Smith qui leur rendit un petit sourire discret. Ils se regardèrent tous les deux d'un air incompris. L'agent devait être au courant de leur arrivée, vu ce qui avait précédé leur entrée – la catastrophe qui les avait précédés. Il était littéralement en train de se foutre de leur gueule.

Bucky prit la mouche, pointa son revolver sous la mâchoire de l'anglais et appuya assez fort pour lui faire plier la nuque, mais celui-ci persistait à leur rire au nez.

– Est-ce qu'il a conscience de ce qu'il est en train de faire ? demanda Bucky entre ses dents.

– Je ne suis pas sûr qu'il ait bien compris, répliqua Sam. On devrait peut-être lui faire comprendre ?

Il valait mieux ne pas perdre la face devant HYDRA. Baisser sa garde et leur donner l'avantage c'était perdre. Cette possibilité était inenvisageable.

– Oh, ne vous en faites pas pour moi … quel est votre nom, déjà. Winston ? Milton ? Je crois avoir déjà vu votre visage à la télé, mais votre nom m'échappe. Et vous ? Bucky Barnes, c'est cela ? Le Soldat de l'Hiver, revenu d'entre les morts. Votre œuvre est connue dans le monde entier. Vous êtes une vraie légende, peut-être pas aussi populaire que Capitaine America, mais presque.

Bucky détourna le regard un instant et se renfrogna. L'homme avait fait mouche en lui parlant de son passé. Sa réussite le ravit.

Il fixa alors Sam d'un regard moqueur. Il connaissait parfaitement son nom, il s'était documenté sur lui et son passé. C'était seulement une manière pour lui de l'enfoncer, comme si Sam, le « nouveau compagnon de Capitaine America » n'était rien de plus qu'un vulgaire accessoire, que sans Steve Rogers et Capitaine America il n'était plus rien. C'était une manière de lui faire croire qu'il n'avait pas vraiment sa place au sein de l'équipe.

Il ne marcherait pas dans son jeu.

– Attache-le, Bucky. Qu'on en finisse avec lui. Ce voyage m'a crevé, j'ai pas envie de l'entendre déblatérer ses conneries pendant des heures, ça ne sert à rien. De toute façon, ce n'est pas notre rôle de le faire parler.

Bucky s'exécuta sur le champ, comme s'il attendait une occasion de pouvoir enfin s'échapper de la situation gênante dans laquelle on l'avait placé. Il souleva le type de sa chaise et le poussa devant lui. Sam attrapa l'assistant de l'agent et contacta Steve sur son oreillette.

– C'est bon les gars, on a intercepté l'agent Smith. Mais il est accompagné, son assistant apparemment.

– On est prêt à entrer dans l'hôtel avec des renforts, annonça Steve.

Sam sortit le premier de la chambre. La porte donnait accès à un couloir luxueux. Un tapis rouge bordé de dorures recouvrait le sol en marbre. Des larmes de cristal goûtaient des lustres suspendus au plafond. Des tableaux gigantesques recouvraient la tapisserie. Il croisa le regard de résidents qui leur lancèrent des invectives silencieuses. Sam afficha clairement son arme pour leur faire comprendre qu'il valait mieux qu'ils disparaissent.

Ils poursuivirent dans les couloirs de l'hôtel et les escaliers où une silhouette les intercepta. Par réflexe, Sam braqua son arme vers la femme qu'il détailla. Sa chevelure rousse, son pas félin, il les reconnaissait.

Natasha.

Il se calma, ce n'était qu'une fausse alerte.

– Steve ne devrait plus tarder à arriver, il vient avec des renforts, annonça-t-elle.

– C'est donc Capitaine America en personne qui viendrait me chercher ? s'étonna l'agent qui, malgré l'emprise de Bucky sur ses bras, trouvait encore le moyen de se faire remarquer. Ça commençait à m'inquiéter. Je ne pensais pas avoir cette honneur puisqu'il a apparemment trouvé qu'il valait mieux m'envoyer ses sbires.

Par sbires, il fallait comprendre deux agents qualifiés, avec une carrière militaire exemplaire.

Sam haussa les yeux au ciel.

– C'est lui le gusse qu'on cherche ? dit Natasha en le pointant du doigt.

Elle n'avait pas l'air convaincue.

– C'est lui, confirma Sam.

Natasha se tourna vers l'agent, l'air sévère, les bras croisées sur sa poitrine.

– Ne vous inquiétez pas, vous êtes entre de bonnes mains.

Elle ajouta un petit sourire compris à sa remarque.

– Entre de bonnes mains, je n'en doute pas, ajouta l'homme. Le SHIELD a quand même envoyé le toutou de Capitaine America pour venir me chercher. Et on dit que les chiens sont loyaux et qu'il ne trahisse pas leur maître. Il faut croire que sa queue ne remue que devant l'assiette qu'il trouve à son goût.

Sam eut à peine le temps de lancer un regard à Bucky pour lui intimer de ne rien faire.

Bucky était devenu écarlate. Il relâcha sa prise sur l'homme et quelques secondes plus tard son poing rencontra le nez de l'agent. Son assistant, Adam – qui avait réussi à se faire oublier jusque là –, perdit toute dignité et se mit à gueuler comme un porc qu'on égorge. L'agent Smith tomba à terre et comme si ça n'avait pas suffi, Bucky enfonça son pied dans son estomac.

Au risque de perdre l'assistant de Monsieur Smith, Sam se rua sur Bucky en lui hurlant de s'arrêter. Sa seule force ne fut pas suffisante à le repousser. Un autre coup percuta à nouveau le ventre de l'anglais. Natasha se précipita à son tour. L'un et l'autre maintenaient comme ils pouvaient les bras de Bucky qui faisait preuve d'une force sur-humaine.

– Arrête-toi, Bucky ! ordonna Natasha. Ça n'en vaut pas la peine ! Ils le veulent en bon état. Tu comprends ce que ça veut dire bon état ?

Après quelques efforts supplémentaires, Bucky lâcha finalement prise. Il se dégagea de ses coéquipiers et ramassa Adam qui gisait à terre, recroquevillé sur lui-même. Il suppliait qu'on ne lui fasse pas de mal.

– Vaut mieux que vous vous chargiez de l'autre.

Avant de poursuivre dans les couloirs, il s'approcha une dernière fois de l'agent Smith et lui lança :

– La loyauté d'un chien, ça se mérite et il ne peut être loyal que lorsqu'il est bien traité.

Il ponctua sa réplique d'un crachat en plein sur la figure de Smith qui ne prit même pas la peine de répliquer.

 

 

Arrivés dans le hall de l'hôtel, c'était toute une assemblée qui les attendait. Des militaires – américains et égyptiens – et des agents spéciaux du SHIELD, leurs armes tous azimuts, avaient bouclé les lieux.

Steve se tenait devant eux tous. Une femme vêtue d'un tailleur, épinglé de l'insigne du SHIELD, et d'un voile s'avança et proféra les accusations retenues contre les deux hommes.

Sam se vit arraché des mains Monsieur Smith. Il sentit les regards accusateurs qui se posèrent sur lui au moment où ils purent constater les blessures qu'avaient reçues l'agent d'HYDRA. Refusant de reporter la faute sur Bucky, il préféra se taire. Celui-ci se dénonça tout seul.

– Les marques, c'est moi, dit-il.

– Les ordres étaient pourtant clairs, agent Barnes, rappela sur un ton autoritaire la femme qui était visiblement en charge des opérations. Vous deviez vous contenter de récupérer un dossier et intercepter l'agent Smith, pas le défigurer.

Bucky haussa les épaules et baissa les yeux. Il ne manquait plus qu'il frappe du pied le vide et Sam aurait eu droit au parfait cliché du petit garçon qui joue l'indifférence plutôt que de reconnaître qu'il a fait une bêtise.

– Légitime défense, plaida Bucky. C'était de la légitime défense. Je me suis senti menacé, j'ai riposté. C'est ce qu'on est censé faire, non ?

Sam se retint de pouffer de rire. Il croisa les yeux de Natasha qui, à côté de lui, faisait de même. Ils n'auraient pas dû en plaisanter – surtout vu la gravité des propos qui avaient été prononcés pour blesser leur coéquipier –, mais les excuses de Bucky étaient beaucoup trop grosses pour que n'importe qui y croit.

La femme s'éloigna et cala un « j'en parlerai à votre supérieur » entre deux soupirs.

 

 

– Ce n'est pas parce qu'on fait le tour du monde qu'on se rapproche du but. J'ai plutôt l'impression qu'ils se foutent gentiment de notre gueule, mais bon, je dis ça, je dis rien.

Bucky, dans toute sa splendeur. Alors qu'ils étaient tous tranquillement installés à la terrasse d'un café au bord de la Méditerranée avec un thé fumant dans la main, lui trouvait le moyen de râler.

Il but une gorgée à sa tasse et la reposa délicatement, presque avec élégance – celle qu'il avait longtemps laissée au fond d'un placard. Il reprit :

– Sérieusement. Ça a commencé par le Canada, puis le Kenya, la France, le Brésil, Hong Kong, l'Ukraine, l'Argentine et maintenant l'Égypte. Je ne voudrais pas faire le difficile, mais j'ai vraiment l'impression qu'on tourne en rond.

Il croisa les bras sur sa poitrine et afficha un air boudeur. De son point-de-vue, être mené à la baguette par HYDRA pouvait avoir quelque chose de particulièrement agaçant – agaçant était un mot bien faible, les quelques pages du dossiers concernant le Soldat de l'Hiver que Sam avait pu survoler avaient suffi à lui faire froid dans le dos.

Mais ce n'était pas comme s'ils avaient vraiment le choix.

– C'est fait exprès, expliqua Steve. Ils nous font tourner en rond en espérant nous fatiguer. Ils pensent qu'on lâchera l'affaire. Ils ont tort.

– Ils te connaissent très mal, ajouta Sam. Ils ont oublié que Capitaine America est une vraie tête de mule.

– Il pourrait les suivre sur la Lune si ça lui permettait de les arrêter. Mais le pire c'est qu'ils en sont capables, de nous envoyer sur la Lune. Vous imaginez ça, sur la Lune. Ils sont assez tarés pour avoir construits des stations spatiales avec des agents d'HYDRA en orbite autour de la Terre, juste au cas où, ronchonna Bucky.

Nat, assise à côté de Bucky se leva pour enrouler ses bras autour de ses épaules en un geste réconfortant.

– Cesse de faire la tête. Tu es en Égypte, à Alexandrie, avec la mer et les palmiers devant toi.

– Hm, bougonna-t-il.

Mais il jouait plus à l'énervé qu'il n'était sincère.

Sam finissait par s'y faire. Il fallait un temps de réadaptation à Bucky et pour le moment il se protégeait comme il pouvait des attaques extérieures.

– Tiens, Sam, prends une photo.

– Quoi ?! s'insurgea le soldat. Tu plaisantes j'espère ?

– Pas du tout et n'essaye même pas de te défiler. Steve, rapproche-toi.

Sam sortit son téléphone et s'exécuta. Même si Bucky tirait la tronche, c'était plus pour la forme que pour exprimer un réel mécontentement. Lui qui avait toujours les nerfs à vif paraissait plus détendu. Il s'offusqua à peine quand Natasha lui ébouriffa les cheveux ou lorsqu'elle s'assit sur ses genoux pour prendre une énième photo. Il avait beau avoir été lobotomisé, torturé, avoir perdu la mémoire jusqu'à en oublier son propre nom, il n'avait jamais vraiment été seul. Ses camarades le croyaient morts, mais une fois au courant de la mascarade orchestrée par HYDRA, ils avaient accouru pour lui venir en aide. Bucky n'était pas seul. Ce dont Sam était certain c'était que le soutien de ses amis ne pouvaient que lui faire du bien. La solitude n'avait jamais été d'une très bonne compagnie – même si elle sait séduire les âmes désespérées.

En les voyant tous les trois, leurs gestes si naturels l'un envers l'autre, leurs sourires, leurs presque rires et les piques qu'ils se lançaient, Sam sentit quelque chose craquer dans sa poitrine. La dernière fois qu'il avait ressenti ça, c'était au moment de la mort de Riley.

Riley, son meilleur ami, son tout – son autre lui.

Le crash qui l'avait tué avait consumé son corps et tout son être. Sam n'avait même pas eu de quoi récupérer des cendres. Il s'était rassuré en se disant que, même s'il n'avait pas pu les déverser dans l'océan, là où ils s'étaient tous les deux jurés de le faire l'un pour l'autre, elles s'étaient envolées dans les airs – où ils ne s'étaient jamais sentis si bien.

Il s'était retrouvé terriblement seul après la mort de Riley. L'armée l'avait mis en retraite anticipée. Les Généraux avaient compati. La perte d'un des leurs – d'un coéquipier – était toujours une déchirure. Mais ils ne pouvaient pas comprendre. Sam avait passé les mois qui avaient suivi à errer avec pour seuls compagnons les souvenirs de la guerre et le fantôme de Riley à ses côtés. Ce n'était qu'après être devenu conseiller qu'il avait vraiment commencé à revivre. Sa vie avait de nouveau du sens et Steve avait tout changé. Il se sentait avoir de nouveau sa place à ses côtés, aux côtés des Vengeurs et du SHIELD.

Le doute persistait toujours. Natasha, Bucky et Steve avaient tous – plus ou moins – un passé commun. Il lui arrivait de se considérer comme l'outsider dans cette équipe.

– Sam ! Viens te mettre avec nous ! le héla Natasha.

Il se plaça derrière eux entre Bucky et Steve, à qui il donna son téléphone. Il parvint à sourire sur la photo.

 

 

Même s'ils étaient nombreux à parcourir la plage – tous pieds nus, leurs pantalons retroussés, parfois pataugeant dans l'eau, des enfants se baignant même habillés – ils parvinrent à l'arpenter sans trop de difficultés. Bucky marchait à l'avant, seul, la tête tournée vers la mer. Il comptait les vagues peut-être ou se laissait bercer par leurs mouvements. Steve et Natasha étaient un peu plus éloignés. Ils discutaient, jusqu'à ce que des gamins, âgés au plus d'une dizaine d'années, leur tournent autour. Ils souriaient à Steve. L'avaient-ils reconnu ? Possible. Ils avaient pu tout aussi bien être attirés par sa carrure avenante. L'un d'eux lui tendit un ballon. Steve le prit dans ses mains et le lança. Le projectile fendit l'air sur plusieurs dizaines de mètres. Cela eut l'effet de provoquer les cris des enfants qui se mirent à courir pour rattraper la balle. Steve se prit au jeu et les coursa, laissant Natasha en retrait. Elle profita de ce moment pour ralentir sa course et arriver au niveau de Sam.

– Tu as l'air pensif, lui dit-elle.

Elle était forte – ou peut-être était-ce lui qui ne parvenait pas à camoufler ses sentiments.

– Je le suis.

Il joua la carte de la franchise. Ça ne servait plus à rien de se barricader derrière des murailles. Il y avait toujours une faille dans le système que Natasha pourrait trouver s'il se décidait à la laisser faire. Autant lui faciliter la tâche.

– C'est notre dernière mission qui t'as épuisé ? Nous retournons bientôt aux États-Unis. Il est peut-être temps pour nous tous de nous reposer un peu. On l'a bien mérité.

C'était ce qu'il craignait. Le retour aux États-Unis signifiait le retour à leur quotidien et peut-être aussi leur séparation. Sam était proche de Steve, proche de Bucky aussi, qui suivait ses thérapies de groupe, mais ils n'étaient plus tous ensemble. Ils ne partageaient plus le même esprit d'équipe. Le lien qui les unissait à chacune de leurs opérations se détendrait et ils pourraient tous s'éloigner.

Il avait vaincu la solitude autrefois. Ça n'aurait pas dû l'inquiéter.

– Je crois bien, oui, confirma-t-il, un peu hésitant. Je suis fatigué. Je n'ai pas l'endurance de nos deux papys.

Natasha ricana à sa remarque. Mais ce n'était pas un rire franc, beaucoup plus un rire de compassion dans par lequel elle confirmait ses propos. Elle effleura son bras de sa main.

– Est-ce c'est ce qui t'inquiètes ? interrogea-t-elle d'une voix douce. Notre retour, je veux dire, que nous fassions une pause dans notre mission.

– Sans doute. Je n'avais pas été aussi actif depuis des années. Ça m'avait manqué.

Il ne disait pas toute la vérité, juste assez pour la mettre sur la piste et Natasha s'y pressa sans plus d'indication.

– Tu sais, Sam, tu as parfaitement ta place dans cette équipe. Tu y as autant ta place qu'aucun de nous autres.

Il aurait voulu la prendre dans ses bras – il y avait si longtemps qu'il n'avait pas donné une étreinte sincère et chaleureuse – d'avoir confirmé ce qu'il espérait être une certitude et elle le comprit bien mieux que ce qu'il aurait pu imaginé. Sa main remonta jusqu'à son épaule et elle rejoignit l'autre qui se glissa dans son dos. Elle le serra contre sa poitrine. Sam reposa sa tête au creux de son cou. C'était si simple et puissant à la fois.

– Merci, dit-il.

Ils se séparèrent un peu trop tôt. Il remercia sur le moment sa peau noire de masquer les rougeurs de sa pudeur – mais la gêne dans le rire qui suivit lui échappa quand même.

Des cris suraiguës les surprirent. Ils se tournèrent vers Steve qu'ils voyaient à peine sous les enfants qui avaient agrippé ses jambes, ses bras, son dos. Celui-ci courait vers la mer. Il y plongea avec tous ces gamins qui se mirent à rire. Les applaudissements de ceux qui étaient restés sur la plage les félicitèrent. Un peu plus loin, Bucky avait suivi la scène du regard. Il se mit à rire, Steve, la tête hors de l'eau fit de même et Natasha, à ses côtés, les imita.

Sam avait rarement entendu plus belle mélodie que celle créée par leurs rires.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dans les prochains chapitres, il y aura moins d'action. Je me concentrerai sur les relations amicales au sein de l'équipe.


End file.
